Janeway (Male Admiral)
Vice Admiral Janeway was a Starfleet flag officer and the married father of two daughters. One of his daughters, Kathryn, was the former of the . The admiral died under the ice cap of Tau Ceti Prime in 2358. ( ) His widow was still alive as of 2378. ( ) When Kathryn was a child, Janeway and his wife took Kathryn and her sister on backpacking trips. They considered it was important that they should all keep a connection to their pioneer roots. Similarly, Janeway and Kathryn hiked the north rim of the Grand Canyon when the latter was nine years old, which he called "Earth's biggest ditch." ( ) When Kathryn was in high school she left their home late at night on occasion, and years later could recall tiptoeing past her parents' bedroom. ( ) Faux Admiral Janeway In 2373, an alien lifeform assumed the admiral's identity and tried to lure Kathryn Janeway to her own death after she had crash landed on a planet with Chakotay. The alien had invaded her cerebral cortex, causing hallucinations. It told her that she had died in the shuttle crash, and tried to convince her that she should accept her death. It pretended to be the spirit of her father, come to help her cross over to the afterlife. Unbeknownst to Janeway, the non-corporeal being wanted to coax her spirit away from her body in order to feed on it. Janeway however sensed that she was really still alive and that The Doctor was trying to save her. The alien told her that this was an hallucination and urged her to give up on her former life. Janeway knew that her real father would have wanted her to struggle to survive, and thus realized that the apparition was not who he claimed to be. She refused to go, the alien left her cerebral cortex and she regained consciousness. Before departing the alien swore that Janeway would inevitably come to his Matrix one day, and that then her essence would feed him for a very long time. ( ) Appendices Background information Vice Admiral Janeway was played by Len Cariou. Admiral Janeway's death was also featured in Mosaic, a novel by Jeri Taylor. Taylor created the character of Janeway, and established in the book that his first name was Edward and that he drowned during the testing of a prototype ship, an accident which also claimed the life of Kathryn Janeway's fiancé. Admiral Janeway also appears in The Lives of Dax short story "The Music Between the Notes". His first name was given on an okudagram in ; see the talk page for more information. He is given a different and longer first name at where he was named Edward Janeway. A wardrobe error incorrectly placed a 2370s combadge on the admiral's uniform Janeway supposedly wore in the 2350s. His Starfleet uniform was unlike any we had ever seen in Star Trek, but other admirals of the same era wore different uniforms, as evidenced by Mark Jameson and Gregory Quinn in TNG Season 1, circa 2364. Apocrypha In the anthology series Distant Shores, the framing story looks at Admiral Kathryn Janeway experiencing what appears to be a vision of Seska encouraging her to look back on her life, eventually apparently offering Janeway the chance to avoid Voyager being trapped in the Delta Quadrant in the first place, but she eventually rejects this illusion, recognizing it as another attack by this creature. External link * de:Janeway (Vice Admiral) fr:Janeway (Starfleet) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet flag officers